


Pull Out The Incisor

by bubbleguchi



Series: Vampire/Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Vampire Tsukishima Kei, Werewolf Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleguchi/pseuds/bubbleguchi
Summary: A few months into their relationship, Yamaguchi gets brave and Kei makes a decision.-x-Follows on from 'I'm Going to Eat You Alive'. Can be read as a stand-alone but it's best if you've read Part 1!(Title from 'Two Weeks' by FKA Twigs)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Vampire/Werewolf AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044468
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Pull Out The Incisor

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Hi friends! I've spent a long old time agonising over this but I finished it and I'm ready to share it with the world!  
> Um this wasn't supposed to have as many Feelings as it does but um. You know.  
> This is baby's first smut so be gentle!!!  
> ALSO thank u to andie, jenna, and cody for beta reading this, I love and cherish you all ToT  
> Most importantly of all, happy reading!!  
> xoxo

Not much changes between Kei and Yamaguchi. Things at school continue without incident, and things outside of school are not much different. The two had always spent a lot of time together on evenings and weekends, only now there is a lot more kissing. But kissing is always as far as it goes, even when both boys are left panting and flushed, neither dare cross that line.

Kei often wishes Yamaguchi would. Yamaguchi has always been the braver of the two when it came to physical affection; if he can’t do it, how could he expect Kei to? _Does_ he expect Kei to?

There isn’t much time to dwell on it as the year marches on. Yamaguchi is often busy training with the Ukais, and Kei has his own family matters to attend; Kei will soon stop ageing, and plans have to be made. Soon enough Kei and Yamaguchi are graduating, along with the idiot duo Kageyama and Hinata, and Yachi, who Kei would actually consider a friend.

The summer drags, and while Kei and Yamaguchi spend time with their three friends and even some of their past upperclassmen and friends from other schools, most of their time is spent together and alone. For this, Kei is glad.

He feels the future looming over him like a dark shadow that threatens to swallow all of his light. There is no imaginable future where Yamaguchi isn’t in his life, and yet, it will come to pass; whether they are separated now by distance and different universities, or in the future by Yamaguchi’s ageing and Kei’s immortality, it will come to pass.

But Kei refuses to think of this. He pushes it aside, tells it that he will deal with it later. Much later. Not now, while summer still pulses and its languid days envelope Kei and Yamaguchi like their own private sanctuary.

In these last days of their summer, Kei surrounds himself with Yamaguchi. Kei steals his every free moment, does anything he can to avoid being without him. And Yamaguchi obliges, as he always does, smiling and understanding and so loving that Kei almost can’t stand it.

As they lie now, side by side on Kei’s bed, the only sounds around them are that of the desk fan that weakly blows warm air around the room, and the soft melody that plays from Yamaguchi’s phone. He likes to make playlists of songs he thinks Kei will like, and he plays them while they’re together, occasionally asking Kei if he’s enjoying them. Kei always says yes. It’s never a lie.

They listen in a comfortable silence, Yamaguchi on his side facing Kei, while Kei lies on his back and stares absently at the ceiling. It’s peaceful, with Yamaguchi gently playing with the fingers of Kei’s closest hand.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Hmm?” Kei hums in response.

“Take this off?” Yamaguchi requests, dropping Kei’s hand to toy with the pendant at his throat. Kei gulps.

“Yamaguchi,” he murmurs, soft as he shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“ _Tsukkiiii_ ,” Yamaguchi pleads. He reaches around the back of Kei’s neck, but as soon as his fingers touch the silver clasp he pulls back, burnt. Kei instantly grabs Yamaguchi’s hands, examining the tiny welts forming on his fingertips. Yamaguchi sighs, frustrated. “Please, Tsukki.”

“I don’t know if I can trust myself without it,” Kei admits, voice low as he cradles Yamaguchi’s hands.

“I trust you,” Yamaguchi breathes.

Kei gulps, and as he stares into flickering saffron eyes he knows that he will never be able to deny Yamaguchi what he wants. Silently he lifts his hands to the clasps, unhooking the cord and setting it gently on the bedside table. The thirst is instant, leaving his mouth dry and his throat tight. He squeezes his eyes shut, already feeling the strain of the capillaries behind his eyelids. Yamaguchi runs a gentle hand along Kei’s bare throat, leaving a trail of fire along his skin.

“You smell different like this,” Yamaguchi murmurs, fingers brushing lightly against Kei’s Adam’s apple.

“So do you,” Kei gasps, because it’s true. Like this, Yamaguchi smells delicious. _Irresistible_.

Then Yamaguchi unexpectedly moves from where he’s lying beside Kei to straddle him. Kei can’t help the sound he makes, half surprise and half excitement. Yamaguchi leans down to bury his face into the crook of Kei’s neck, inhaling deeply before pressing wet little kisses along the quickly flushing skin. Kei squirms involuntarily, now biting his lip to keep from making any more embarrassing noises.

“Smells really good,” Yamaguchi rumbles against Kei’s skin, and it sends shivers up Kei’s spine. He feels heat pool low in his gut, fanged teeth clamping down harder on his bottom lip to stop a whimper from escaping.

“Yamaguchi,” he chokes out, hands fisting into the sheets beside him to stop himself from reaching up to grab at the body that hovers over him. What would happen if he _did_ touch? Which hunger would win out?

Yamaguchi sits back up and Kei is simultaneously grateful for and devastated by the loss of contact. When Kei finally creaks his bloodshot eyes open, he is struck breathless. Yamaguchi towers above him, chest heaving, eyes a stark citrine and trained intently on Kei.

He looks feral, like he had so long ago, the day that Kei had realised that Yamaguchi had changed. This time is different, though. Then, Kei had been scared, so very afraid of what Yamaguchi had become and what it would mean for them. But not this time. This time, Kei looks at Yamaguchi’s sharp eyes, at the wet tongue that runs along pointed teeth, and he isn’t scared any more. This time, his heart rate is quickening for an entirely different reason.

And with the way Yamaguchi is looking at him, Kei can tell that the feeling is mutual.

“How do you feel, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, voice husky and low. Kei knows he can’t lie.

“ _Ravenous_ ,” he pants.

The guttural groan in Yamaguchi’s throat tells Kei that he understands exactly what he means, and then Yamaguchi’s mouth is on his, wet and hungry. Kei kisses back with equal desperation, hands finally leaving the sheets to grip at Yamaguchi’s thighs, holding on for dear life.

This is all the push Yamaguchi needs, his fingers working their way under the hem of Kei’s shirt to run up his sides. Kei’s fingers dig harder into the muscle of Yamaguchi’s thighs. He wants _more_ , needs _more_ of Yamaguchi. He almost whines when Yamaguchi breaks the kiss.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Tsukki,” he murmurs against Kei’s lips. “Wanted _you_ for so long.” His fingers still trace along Kei’s ribs, every touch charged with electricity.

“I’m yours,” Kei breathes, and Yamaguchi is kissing him again, groaning into his mouth in a way that makes Kei ache. He knows that Yamaguchi must be able to feel how hard he is where he has Kei’s hips pinned beneath his own, that Yamaguchi must _know_ how much he means it.

“ _Mine_ ,” Yamaguchi growls into the kiss, and that one word snaps something in Kei’s mind. “Mine,” he repeats as he moves back down to bite and suck at Kei’s exposed neck, drawing sounds from Kei that no other soul has ever heard. “Mine,” he growls as Kei unravels beneath him.

Pulling away for just a second, Yamaguchi lifts Kei’s shirt above his head and throws it somewhere into the room. His mouth is back on Kei’s skin before the fabric hits the floor. The marks he leaves will stand out dark against Kei’s pale skin, Kei can already tell. He wonders if his fingers will leave similar bruises on the golden skin of Yamaguchi’s thighs. He wonders if Yamaguchi would let Kei leave other marks on his body, marks that no one but Kei will ever see.

Emboldened by the thought, Kei moves his hands to Yamaguchi’s hips, long fingers dipping just below the waistband of his shorts. In any other situation it could be passed off as an accident. But Yamaguchi knows that it wasn’t, knows what Kei wants. He grinds his hips down hard and Kei sees stars.

“ _Tadashi_ ,” Kei moans without thinking, fingers digging into Yamaguchi’s hip bones, begging him to do it again. But Yamaguchi is now motionless, face inches from Kei’s. Kei pants, eyes locked with Yamaguchi’s.

“Say it again.” It’s an order. Kei is only too happy to obey.

“Tadashi,” he murmurs.

This time, as Yamaguchi kisses him, frantic hands work to undo his jeans and slide them down long and lithe legs. Kei kicks them off and Yamaguchi settles between his legs, eyes taking in Kei’s body hungrily. Under his gaze, Kei feels slightly self-conscious, especially wearing only his boxer shorts while Yamaguchi is still dressed. He feels less insecure, however, when he spots the obvious tent of Yamaguchi’s shorts.

Kei meets Yamaguchi’s eyes to find his features are human once again. Not only that, but he looks nervous, all prior confidence seemingly vanished. Kei sits up and cups Yamaguchi’s cheek in his hand.

“We don’t have to do anything–” he starts before Yamaguchi cuts him off.

“No, I want to,” he rushes out. “Obviously I _really_ want to. I just– _God_ , Tsukki, you’re so beautiful.” Yamaguchi’s eyes are wide and earnest, roving over Kei’s face and chest. “Do _you_ still want to?” he asks softly, meeting Kei’s eyes once more.

“So much,” Kei says before kissing Yamaguchi, this time slow and tender and with none of their earlier desperation.

Yamaguchi quickly takes the lead again, pushing Kei backwards til his head hits the pillow. When they separate, Yamaguchi’s eyes are intense, locked on Kei’s as he moves back to sit between his legs. Yamaguchi only breaks eye contact to look down to where Kei is still achingly hard. Kei watches as Yamaguchi licks his lips, the breath catching in Kei’s chest.

“So beautiful,” Yamaguchi repeats softly. Kei doesn’t have a chance to respond before Yamaguchi’s hand is reaching into his boxers and wrapping around the base of his cock. Pulling back the fabric, Yamaguchi then leans down to place his lips around the tip.

Kei’s gasp is involuntary. He can’t tear his eyes away as Yamaguchi sinks lower, taking more of Kei into his mouth. When he hits the base Yamaguchi moans, swirling his tongue as he pulls back up, and Kei can’t help but moan in return.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Kei focuses on the sensation, the hot, slick feel of Yamaguchi’s mouth. The way his tongue presses and drags maddeningly along Kei’s sensitive skin. The way Yamaguchi hollows his cheeks as he pulls back and then pushes all the way down until Kei feels the head of his cock hit the back of Yamaguchi’s throat.

It’s almost too much. Kei wants to scream. It is absolutely not enough. He props himself up on his elbows, desperate to properly see Yamaguchi’s face. As he looks down and his eyes focus, he finds Yamaguchi already looking back, which sends a jolt up his spine and pulls a low groan from his mouth.

Yamaguchi pulls back, letting Kei fall from his mouth with a small ‘pop’. His eyes never leave Kei’s as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Kei’s breaths come heavy and hard, his skin on fire as Yamaguchi crawls back up his body.

“Kei,” he murmurs against Kei’s jaw, nipping and kissing while his hand still works up and down Kei’s cock.

“Yes,” Kei breathes, because what else can he say. Whatever Yamaguchi asks of him in this moment, the answer will always be yes. Always, _always_ yes.

“Kei,” Yamaguchi says again, and Kei feels drunk off the way his name sounds dripping from Yamaguchi’s tongue. “I want you.”

“Yes.”

“Kei.” Electricity, crawling across Kei’s skin. “Kei, can I?”

“Yes.”

Yamaguchi’s body leaves Kei’s, the loss of closeness pulling a whine from his throat. He’s too far gone to even feel embarrassed. Turning his head on the pillow, he watches as Yamaguchi rummages in the drawer of his bedside table.

When Yamaguchi turns back to Kei, now holding a small bottle of lube and a condom, Kei feels himself flush, skin growing impossibly hotter. _That,_ he can feel embarrassed about.

“Can I?” Yamaguchi asks again, eyes locked with Kei’s and waiting eagerly for his answer.

Kei doesn’t trust himself to speak, throat still dry and raw with thirst and lust, so he nods.

Yamaguchi holds Kei’s gaze for a moment longer, searching for any hint of hesitation or reluctance. Finding none, he nods back, dropping the lube and condom onto the bed beside Kei so that he can strip out of his t-shirt and shorts. Kei watches intently, his slowing breath catching in his throat at the sight of Yamaguchi’s bare, broad chest and thick, muscular thighs.

He knew that Yamaguchi had filled out a lot since they’d started high school; he’d seen him shirtless countless times in the club room or even during their sleepovers. But none of those times compares to now, to seeing Yamaguchi in all his glory, right in front of Kei, and being able to openly marvel.

By the time Kei remembers to breathe, Yamaguchi is back between his legs, kneeling with his hands clenched to fists in his lap, motionless and watching Kei as if waiting for permission. In response, Kei looks him steadily in the eye and spreads his legs wider, bending his knees and inviting Yamaguchi in.

Permission granted, Yamaguchi’s hands move instantly to remove Kei’s boxers, and he then takes a second to take in Kei’s now naked body. His chest is heaving, his pupils blown wide so that the stark yellow of his irises is merely a halo around the black. Kei tries to swallow, his throat parched and hungry.

He knows how he must look right now, with his bloodshot, greedy eyes and his sharp fangs, but Yamaguchi looks at him with wanting eyes. Those eyes stay on him as Yamaguchi slicks his fingers with lube and moves to press them against Kei’s entrance. Those eyes stay locked with Kei’s, giving him every opportunity to say no.

“Yes,” Kei breathes, and Yamaguchi presses a finger into him.

Kei gasps. He’s done this to himself before – why else would there be lube in his drawer? – but this is different. This is Yamaguchi, _his_ Yamaguchi, and they’re crossing lines that can never be uncrossed.

Letting his head drop against the pillow, Kei moans, not so much at the feeling but at what it means for them. Yamaguchi moves and stretches Kei and Kei can feel himself relaxing around him, unfolding and unravelling.

It’s after Yamaguchi adds another finger that he hits that spot that has Kei groaning and rocking back against Yamaguchi’s fingers. He hears Yamaguchi groan too, and he lifts his head to look at him.

“Fuck, Kei,” he growls, never ceasing his movements, and Kei can only whine in response, coming more and more undone right there in Yamaguchi’s hands.

Kei feels ready, so ready, needing more and more right now.

“Tadashi, please,” he pants, pressing himself onto Yamaguchi’s fingers and gasping as they touch him in that perfect place.

“Kei.” Yamaguchi’s voice is so low it rumbles, a warning that he isn’t yet done with Kei. He adds another finger to punctuate his point.

Unable to form words at this point, Kei just keens as he moves in time with Yamaguchi’s thrusts, sure that he’s going to come apart from his fingers alone.

“ _Please,_ ” he manages to groan.

Suddenly Yamaguchi’s fingers are gone and Kei’s head is spinning. He can barely force his eyes to focus enough to watch as Yamaguchi slips his boxer shorts down his sculpted legs. When he moves back to kneel between Kei’s legs and tears open the condom packet, Kei can feel himself shaking in anticipation.

He’s thought about this more than he’d like to admit, but no fantasy or wet dream could ever compare to the real thing; the deftness of Yamaguchi’s hands as he rolls the condom onto himself, the intensity of his eyes as they stare into Kei’s, the sure movement of his body as he lines himself up with Kei’s entrance.

Yamaguchi’s hands hook under Kei’s knees, and Kei can feel where Yamaguchi’s cock is pressed against him. He’s ready for it when Yamaguchi finally pushes himself in, letting out a shaky exhale as he does. Kei’s moan catches in his throat, the feeling of Yamaguchi inside him foreign but so incredibly _right._ Yamaguchi is slow and gentle in a way that Kei adores, but he needs more. Still, he waits, allowing Yamaguchi his agonising pace.

When he’s all the way in, Yamaguchi releases Kei’s legs to lean forward and press a soft kiss to Kei’s chest.

“Are you okay?” he asks, voice unsteady and restrained.

“Yes.” _Yes, yes, always with you, yes._ “Are you?”

Yamaguchi lets out a breathy laugh. “’Okay’ doesn’t even _begin_ to describe how I feel right now.”

“In a good way?” Kei asks evenly.

“In the _best_ way, Kei,” Yamaguchi responds with a smile that makes Kei’s chest feel as if it’s about to burst.

He starts to smile back, but then Yamaguchi begins to move and Kei’s jaw falls slack.

It’s slow at first, Yamaguchi’s movements uncertain and subdued. But then he hits deep, and Kei whimpers, hands flailing to find purchase on something, _anything._ Spurred on, Yamaguchi’s thrusts steadily pick up speed and power, until he’s fucking Kei unabashedly and Kei is whining and gasping beneath him.

“ _God_ _,_ Kei,” Yamaguchi moans lowly, and Kei’s skin tingles. “So good, Kei,” he babbles, his pace stuttering. “So good.”

“Tadashi,” Kei breathes, and he can feel himself getting close, his eyes slipping shut. The uneven speed of Yamaguchi’s movements tells Kei he must be too. “Tadashi,” he slurs, over and over until he can no longer tell where one iteration of the word ends and another begins.

“Tsukki.”

At this, Kei’s eyes snap open. He sees Yamaguchi watching him, tears in the corners of his darkened eyes and that’s it. Kei comes with a cry, fisting his hands into the sheets as white spills onto his stomach.

Yamaguchi follows soon after, whimpered “Tsukki”s and “Kei”s falling from his mouth like a plea or a prayer.

They stay still like this for a few moments, Yamaguchi caging Kei beneath his body and resting on his elbows while they both try to catch their breath. Yamaguchi is the first to move, pulling out of Kei and going through the motions of removing and tying off the condom. Kei watches as Yamaguchi slides off the bed, heavy-limbed and clumsy, to drop it in the trash can under Kei’s desk.

Through eyes unclouded by lust, Kei appreciates Yamaguchi’s nude form. He truly is beautiful, all bronze, freckled skin stretched taut over hard, functional muscle. He is so powerful and so beautiful, and when he turns back towards Kei and approaches with a soft, loving smile, Kei is awestruck.

How could he have ever been so blind to how much he loves this boy? How ignorant was he to ever think he could be without Yamaguchi? The one constant in his life, the one person who _really_ knows him and loves him still? Who pushes him to be the best he can be, even when Kei is weighed down by self-doubt?

Kei remains silent as Yamaguchi leans down to clean off his stomach with a towel, silent as Yamaguchi pulls the blanket out from under Kei and lies beside him in bed, draping it over the both of them. Silent as Yamaguchi nuzzles into Kei’s side, his scent triggering a renewed thirst in Kei’s throat.

But Kei knows he can control it. For Yamaguchi, he would pluck the stars from the sky. He’d give up his immortality in a heartbeat if it meant spending the rest of his shortened life by Yamaguchi’s side. Failing that, Kei does the next best thing.

“I’m going with you,” he says into the silence, and he feels Yamaguchi start slightly at his side.

“What?” comes his sleepy voice, tired and soft in the way that Kei loves.

“Whichever university you’re going to, I’m going with you.”

Yamaguchi leans up on his elbow to look down at Kei’s face, eyes instantly more alert. “What do you mean? What about your plans?”

“Yamaguchi, I’m immortal,” he deadpans. “The plans can wait. For now, I want to be with you.”

“For now?” Yamaguchi whispers back, his voice betraying his insecurity. Kei turns onto his side to face him and looks resolutely into Yamauchi’s eyes.

“For now, until you leave me.”

“Tsukki, I’m not gonna leave you, why would you think that–” Yamaguchi rushes, frantic until Kei shakes his head, silencing him.

“Yamaguchi,” he says evenly. “I want to stay with you until you can’t be with me any more.” Kei stares into Yamaguchi’s eyes, begging him to understand. The shine of unshed tears in Yamaguchi’s eyes tell him that he does.

“Oh,” he breathes. Then he closes his eyes for a second, sniffling slightly. When he opens his eyes again, there’s a firm determination in them. “Okay,” he nods rigidly. “You’ll come with me, and we’ll stay together as long as we can.”

Kei just nods, smiling gently at Yamaguchi before pulling him down for a tender kiss. Yamaguchi settles his head back against the pillow and relaxes into Kei’s side. They’re both drifting off when Yamaguchi’s eyes snap open suddenly.

“Oh, Tsukki! Your wolfsbane!”

Kei hums lowly in his throat as he wraps his arms around Yamaguchi. “Leave it. I’m okay if I’m with you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Yes I should be working on the next chapter of 'Live Through This', Do Not Perceive me please xoxo)


End file.
